Around the World and Back Again
by GreenPurple18
Summary: Sequel to Dare of the Year. Read that before this. Clemente's back, and he's kidnapped Feliciano! How far will Lovino, Antonio, and Ludwig have to go to Feli-kins back? Really, really far... Believe me...
1. Chapter 1

It's the long-awaited sequel to Dare of the Year!

Yes, you kind of HAVE to read the first one to understand all this. If you don't, you may end up being very confused.

Anyway, I was kinda iffy about the title, but I think it's fits. You'll find out why later.

I do NOT own Hetalia~

* * *

"Idiotic children. Thinking I was dead. Just wait until I get my revenge."

After the year was over, Lovino continued to live with Antonio. After three years of dating, Lovino was a little more lenient when it came to public affection. He would still blush though, but he wouldn't try to kill Antonio. He had even come to terms with Antonio's nickname for him, and he even allowed Antonio to call him cute. He didn't, however, allow Antonio to kiss him in public.

"Lovi~ Happy birthday!" Antonio called glomping the Italian.

"Gah!" Lovino jumped, "Antonio, don't fucking sneak up on me like that!" he turned to face the Spaniard, "But grazie mille."

"So, you're twenty-one know, right?" Antonio smiled and gave Lovino a chaste kiss.

"Sí." Lovino nodded.

"Drinking age." Antonio said.

"So?"

"Are you gonna be sober for all of your life or are you going to get drunk at least once?"

"The first time I get drunk," Lovino began, "you're going to take advantage of me." He paused, "Besides, you get drunk so damn much, and SOMEONE has to make sure you get home safely."

"Aw! You care!" Antonio cooed, "That's so cute." He sighed, "But I should have you know that I would NEVER even THINK about taking advantage of you. Haven't you learned that I love you too much?"

"You've only told me fifty billion damn times." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"If that the case than you've told me that you love me," Antonio paused, "forty billion times." He got in Lovino's face, "Care to make it forty billion and one times?"

"T-Ti amo." Lovino blushed.

"Te amo, Lovino." Antonio smiled, "More than anything."

"Fratello~" A very annoying voice shouted, and Feliciano and Ludwig walked into the kitchen, "Boun giorno!"

"Guten Morgen." Ludwig greeted.

"Bounas días!" Antonio grinned.

"How the hell did you two get in here?" Lovino asked.

"Did we interrupt something?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Is everyone I know a goddamn pervert?!" Lovino cried out, "Mio dio. I haven't even eaten fucking breakfast yet, and perverts are already coming in my house."

"Your house?" Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I-I mean, Antonio's house." Lovino blushed slightly.

"Veh~ You're blushing, fratello." Feliciano pointed out.

"I am NOT!" Lovino buried his face in Antonio's chest to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Oh, quite teasing Lovi, you two." Antonio laughed, "It's not nice."

"Mi dispiace." Feliciano giggled.

"Well, anyway," Ludwig began, "Happy birthday, Feliciano and Lovino."

"Sí! Happy birthday, you two little Italians!" Antonio smiled.

"Grazie mille!" Feliciano smiled.

"Whatever." Lovino huffed.

"Veh~ Veh~ Guess what, fratello!" Feliciano jumped up and down rapidly.

"What?" Lovino sighed.

"Ludwig asked me to marry him!"

…. "Che cozza?!"

"Perhaps, you should not have told him that." Ludwig took a step back.

"Veh~ But he's my brother! I-I can't keep things like that from him." Feliciano paused, "Besides, he gave us his blessing a few years ago, so he should be happy for us. Right, fratello?"

"I-I'm simply ecstatic."

"Veh~ Really?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm happy for the two of you." Lovino nodded.

"Hello! The awesome me is here to wish Italians an awesome birthday!"

"Go away, Gilbert." Lovino ordered before the 'full-bred Prussian' entered the kitchen.

"Hmmm, I don't think I will." Gilbert smirked as he walked into the room, "Happy birthday, my two future brother-in-laws."

Lovino paled as realization dawned on him, "¡No!"

If Feliciano and Ludwig really DID get married, that would mean that Lovino would be related to BOTH the German idiots... Why, God, WHY?!

"Ah, c'mon, you know the awesome me is awesome." Gilbert grinned, "Go on. Admit it."

"Can I punch you in the face?"

"Nein." Gilbert shook his head.

"Damn." Lovino sighed. "That could've been your fucking present to me."

"I actually got you something else." Gilbert admitted, "However, the awesome me can't tell you what your awesome present is until later at Feliciano and your awesome party." he paused, "So, Lovi, are you gonna get awesomely drunk?"

"Three things." Lovino held up three fingers. One," he put down two fingers, "never call me Lovi. Two," he added one finger, "getting drunk off your ass is not awesome, especially if you do something stupid. Three," he added a third finger, "if I get drunk, then Antonio will have the chance to rape me, and that would not be, as you're so fond of saying, awesome. It would be unawesome." he finished using Gilbert's words.

"Lovi~ why do you think I'd try to take advantage of you?" Antonio asked.

"Because you're a damn perverted Spaniard with a creepy laugh." Lovino replied.

"Only for you." Anonio retorted, "Well, except for the laugh part, but that's not my fault. Besides, my laugh isn't THAT creepy, is it?"

Lovino did nothing but sigh.

"Well, instead of talking about Antonio's laugh," Ludwig began amused at the previous conversation, "why don't we do something else?"

"Like?" Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"Go out drinking." Gilbert replied.

"I'm NOT going to get drunk!" Lovino persisted.

"Of course not." Gilbert smirked. He looked at Antonio, and very seriously, said, "Well, Feliciano and Lovino are going to be my brother-in-laws. When are you?"

"What do mean?" Antonio asked confused.

"When are you going to ask Lovino to marry you?"

"W-Well, I, um, I-It's just, uh, y-you see- I-I-" Antonio was reduced to stuttering, and Lovino was blushing redder than a tomato.

"Um, why don't we get ready for Feli and Lovino's party?" Ludwig suggested.

"Y-Yea. That's a good idea." Antonio agreed. He looked at Lovino, "I'm sorry, Lovi, but I'm gonna have to kick you out for a while."

"Whatever." Lovino shrugged.

When the twins left, Gilbert once again ask when Antonio was going to ask Lovino to marry him.

"It's just," Antonio sighed, "sure he agreed to date me, but what if I ask him to marry me, and he freaks out or something and leaves me? I've lost him once. I don't want to lose him again."

Gilbert nodded slowly remembering the time of Lovino's... death and revival?

"Besides, who are you talking about marriage to me, when you're still only dating?"

Gilbert blushed and looked down, "Actually..." he trailed off.

"Bruder proposed to Matthew last night." Ludwig finished.

"Anyone else proposed to anyone?" Antonio asked, "Or do I get to be kept in the dark?"

"You're the only one who's still only dating." Ludwig said, "Everyone else has a fiancé."

"Well, Lovi does like his originality."

"Antonio, I hate to unawesomely break it to you," Gilbert began, "but he might get tired of it after a while."

"You don't think he'd dump me, do you?" Antonio asked suddenly worried.

"I didn't mean that!" Gilbert shook his head, "Well, he may start to question your awesome love for him if you don't seal the deal sooner or later. I mean, the two of you have been in love for, like, EVER. You've been dating for THREE years. You're the ONLY one he'll show any kind of public affection to. You're the ONLY one who can call him cute and Lovi. Sure, you can't KISS him in public, and he IS tsundere, but he DOES love you." he paused, "Oh, God, will you listen to me? I'm starting to sound like Francis! I'm freaking giving LOVE advice. What is wrong with me?"

"Well, bruder, Antonio IS one of your only friends." Ludwig pointed out, "You're simply trying to help him."

...

Feliciano and Lovino went to the park.

"Ugh. We're going to be out and about for, like, three damn hours!" Lovino groaned.

"Veh~ Don't worry, Lovino, time usually passes quickly." Feliciano reassured, "Three hours will be over before you know it." When Lovino didn't respond, Feliciano looked over at him, "Ve~ What's the matter, fratello?"

"Why do YOU think Antonio hasn't, um, ya know, asked me to marry him yet?" Lovino asked after, like, five hours of silence... Okay, it was ONLY five minutes.

"Veh~ I think he's scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Losing you."

"I don't get it."

"I think he's scared that you'll freak out or something, and leave him." Feliciano replied, "He's already lost you once. I highly doubt he wants to lose you again." he paused, "He does love you though, so don't question that. He knows that you love him, too, but that doesn't stop him from being scared of losing what's most important to him."

"Yea, but I allow HIM to call me cute and Lovi. I allow HIM to show public affection to me and vice versa. We've been dating for almost THREE years. I just don't get him."

"Ve~ Maybe it's because you still insult him."

"Feliciano, I insult EVERY-fucking-ONE."

"True as that may be," Feliciano began, "maybe you should try to insult him LESS than everyone else."

"So, you really think that's it?" Lovino asked, "He's scared to lose me, and I insult him just like everyone else?"

"Sí." Feliciano nodded, "Probably the first is more than likely the only one though." They walked into a coffee shop, and Feliciano continued, "Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"Are you insane? Don't answer that. I can't do that!" Lovino paused, "Maybe, just maybe, YOU could talk to him for me? Well, I don't mean tell him that I'M wondering, but just ask him why or when he will or something."

"Ve~ I could try." Feliciano nodded, "But it might be best to just wait and see how things play out on their own."

"Okay." Lovino nodded, "We'll do what you like for three weeks, and then we'll move on to MY plan. How's that sound?"

"Deal." Feliciano nodded.

* * *

Poor Lovi. Poor Antonio. They're the only two that aren't engaged. How sad. However, have no fear! The authoress is on the case!

Reviews are lovely, lovelies~!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back~ Anyone excited? *crickets* ... Oh... Okay... I see... I don't own Hetalia... Read and review, lovelies... *sniffles*

* * *

Two hours later, Matthew and Alfred were walking into the coffee shop thing.

"Hey, you two." Alfred nodded as he and his brother walked over to Lovino and Feliciano.

"Veh~ Ciao! Ciao! Ciao!" Felciano smiled.

"What do you want?" Lovino asked.

"Coffee?" Matthew replied unsure.

"That's not what I meant." Lovino sighed.

"You asked." Matthew shrugged.

"What happened to the nice, quiet, shy Canadian?" Lovino asked, "Where did this damn, mean, sarcastic Canadian come from?"

"They're the same people." Matthew replied, "The nice, quiet, shy Canadian was tired of being invisible to almost everyone."

"I see." Lovino nodded.

"Ve~ Do you two want to sit down?" Feliciano asked.

"Sure." Alfred nodded, and he sat beside Lovino while Matthew sat beside Feliciano.

"We've been here for two hours, and we haven't ordered a single damn thing." Lovino randomly stated.

"Uh, why?" Matthew asked.

"Antonio, Gilbert, and Ludwig are preparing for the party at Antonio's house." Feliciano replied.

"Plus, there's nothing here that we want." Lovino added, "We're pretty much loitering."

"Isn't that illegal?" Matthew asked.

"Non lo so." Lovino shrugged.

"Huh?" Alfred knew almost no Italian.

"I don't know." Lovino translated.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Alfred asked.

"I did." Lovino frowned, "Just in a different damn language."

"The only language I know is English and a few Japanese phrases." Alfred reminded, "So, unless you're talking in one of those I won't have any idea what you're saying."

"You are a giant fail." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yea? Well, how many languages can you speak?" Alfred asked feeling insulted.

"Italian, English, Latin, and some Spanish." Lovino replied.

"And I can speak Italian, English, Arabic, and some German." Feliciano smiled.

"I know French, English, and some German." Matthew smiled.

"Y'all are mean." Alfred frowned, "As a hero, it's my duty to NOT hand out with you guys."

"Are you a southerner or a northerner?" Lovino asked.

"Whataya mean?" Alfred asked.

"Don't southerners say y'all while northerners say you guys?"

"Yea. So?"

"You said both."

"I'm an American hero." Alfred replied, "I was raised in both the north AND the south."

"I was raised in Canada."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. I was starting to feel a little left out."

"Veh~ I think that pretty waitress is starting to get annoyed with our loitering."

"Feliciano, EVERYONE is annoyed by us."

"I think she's calling the police though."

"Well, I think it's time to go." Lovino stood up and pushed Alfred out of the way.

"Well, darn. All ya had to do was ask me to move."

"Well, I don't feel like getting a bad name here as well." Lovino said, "So, I think Feliciano and I should be leaving."

"Happy birthday, Feliciano and Lovino." Matthew said before the Italians left.

"How much longer do we have to wait, fratello?" Feliciano asked when they were in their old house.

Lovino looked at his watch and sighed, "Thirty-six damn minutes."

"I'm soooooo bored." The younger-by-five-minutes-Italian whined.

"And you think I'm not?" Lovino raised an eyebrow and looked around, "WHY are we even HERE?"

"I don't know." Feliciano shrugged, "Maybe we're trying to kill time?"

"That's probably it."

"But-But I don't want to kill anyone or thing!" Feliciano cried.

Lovino facepalmed, "Feliciano, you- Nevermind."

"Veh~"

"Hey, Feli, you ever feel like there's something really important that you're forgetting?"

"All the time." Feliciano nodded, "I usually remember after a while though, and it turns out that it wasn't really that important. I mean, there was this one time were I forgot to buy you tomatoes, so I had to run to the store with the fear that you might try to kill me. Plus this other time were I forgot to buy pasta because we were out, so I had to run to the store with the fear of not being able to eat anything because it was so late. Oh, oh, and this OTHER time when-"

"Feliciano, I get it!" Lovino interrupted, "I don't mean little important things like that. I mean, important, important things that could be a life or death sort of thing."

"You mean like right now?" Feliciano asked, "I feel like there's something serious that I should be doing right now, but I just can't seem to figure out what it is." He paused, "I know it's not pasta because I've got plenty of that. I know it's not tomatoes because Antonio has his own tomato garden. Plus, I feel like it even more important than something like that. Something that might put our friends in danger."

"Something that has to do with someone else." Lovino added, "You don't think it could simply be paranoia do you?"

"Why would we BOTH be paranoid by something?"

"Non lo so." Lovino shrugged, "Maybe it has to do with the fact that we're twins or something."

"Maybe." Feliciano went back to bubley mode.

"Twelve more minutes of damn boredom then we get to go to a damn boring party and hang out with damn boring people and afterwards we get to be damn bored again." Lovino sighed. Sounds damn boring if you ask me...

"Oh, look at the positive side, fratello." Feliciano smiled, "Twelve minutes can go by quickly. Our friends spent a lot of time on planning and setting up that party. Those people are our friends. Plus, we might actually have fun."

"YOU have fun no matter what it is."

"Not everything."

"Coulda fooled me."

"Veh~"

"C'mon, let's start heading back to Antonio's house."

And head back they did.

When the twins arrived at Antonio's house, they weren't quite sure what to think. For starters, windows were broken. Secondly, the door wasn't in it's hinges. Finally, everything was quiet. A bit too quiet. Things in this neighborhood were always loud especially Antonio's house. His house was probably the loudest place in the city. So, his house being quiet was an automatic sign that something was not right at all.

"Come on, Feliciano." Lovino started to walk into the house.

"But- But fratello, shouldn't we, um, call cops or something?" Feliciano asked.

"Fine, stay out here by yourself."

"No thank you."

"Then come on."

"Veh~"

Once inside the house, the twins wished they had never went in. Everything was in ruin. In the living room, the couch was a mess, the table was overturned, boxes were everywhere, the t.v. was broken, lamps either had broken bulbs or were lying on the ground or both, and pictures that were hanging on the wall were on the ground and most of the frames were broken.

"Let's split up and see if we can find anything or anyone." Lovino said.

"Alright." Feliciano nodded

Lovino went up the stairs and into Antonio's room were he was immediately attacked... Well, attacked might not be the right word to do. He was knocked to the ground by someone though. After Lovino regained his senses, he saw who the tackler was.

"Antonio!"

"Lovino, you're okay! Thank god!" Antonio helped the smaller up and held him close.

"Antonio, what happened?" Lovino asked after he was allowed to breathe, "And who else is here?"

"The people who are here are I, Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, Kiku, Roderich, and Elizaveta." Antonio answered the second question, "Before I tell you what happened, you might want to go find Feliciano. I'll go get the others."

"Alright." Lovino nodded.

* * *

Goodness, Feliciano and Lovino know so many different languages~

Hmm. I wonder what happened, don't you? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

First off, I don't own Hetalia. Secondly, I love reviews. Thirdly, I hate flames. Fourthly, all flames you have will not damage my incredibly large ego.

Have a nice day, lovelies~

* * *

So, Lovino found Feliciano, and Antonio found the others, and they all went to Antonio's room because it was in the best shape out of all the other rooms.

"So, what happened?" Feliciano asked.

"You are not gonna believe this," Gilbert began, "but Clemente attacked.

The Italian twins stared at Gilbert for, like, three seconds before they jumped up and shouted, "That's what we were forgetting!"

"What? What were you two forgetting?" Antonio asked.

"Well, I feel stupid now." Lovino sighed.

"I feel even worse." Feliciano stated.

"You should seeing as you're the one who tried to kill him." Lovino grumbled.

"You don't have to rub it in my face."

"I feel extremely bloody lost." Arthur stated.

"You and me both, mon cher." Francis agreed.

"Clemente can't be killed." Lovino groaned.

... "WHAT?!" Everyone who wasn't Italian exclaimed.

"Unless you break his spine." Feliciano sighed.

"Or tear out his damn heart." Lovino added. (A/N: Clemente has a heart?)

"Ew..."

"Do any of you know what he was after?" Lovino asked, "Did he take anything?"

"We don't think he did." Antonio shook his head.

"Y'all hid the rings somewhere else, right?" Alfred asked.

"Sí." Feliciano nodded, "No one would be able to find them unless Lovino or me told them."

"I feel extremely confused." Roderich stated.

"I think we're missing something important." Elizaveta added.

"We should leave, shouldn't we?" Roderich questioned.

"Might be best." Lovino nodded, "Not to sound damn rude or anything, but I don't think the two of you would believe any of the damn things involved."

"I have as feeling that you're right." Roderich nodded, "Good bye for now."

"Bye, everyone." Elizaveta smiled, "Good luck on whatever it is you're doing."

Elizaveta and Roderich left.

"I forgot that they were even here." Gilbert blinked.

"Anyway," Antonio began, "what do you think he was after, Lovi?"

"The rings? Revenge? Feliciano what do you think?"

"My guess is as good as yours." Feliciano paused, "Oh, wait! I found a note in the kitchen." he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "I think it's from Clemente, but I'm not sure. I can't really read this." he handed it to Lovino, "Maybe you can?"

Lovino took the paper from his brother, "Well, I can tell you four things." he said after looking at the paper, "It's not in English, it's not in Italian, and it's not in Spanish."

"It's not in German either." Feliciano added.

"So, at this moment, Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, me, Arthur, Gilbert, and Antonio are useless."

"Um, I only got to say three of the four things." Lovino glared at Alfred.

"Sorry."

"It's in Latin." Lovino said.

"Does anyone here even know Latin?" Antonio asked pretty sure that no one did... until Lovino read the note.

"To my two favorite Italians and friends." Lovino began, "Now that I know how the rings work I am no longer after them. Instead, I am after the Italian's mother's necklace. Mark my words. I will find it, and when I do you will all die because I do not like you at all, and you tried to kill me. I do not appreciate this fact, and I hope you will not try it again because you will not succeed, and I will be even angrier at you all. Also, I was not amused at your trick when I was holding the Spaniard captive. Though your disguises were very good, you will be smart not to try it again because I have decided to be a mean, old man and not trust anyone who shows up on my door step. Hoping you are all well, Clemete."

"Why is he after our mom's necklace, fratelllo?" Feliciano asked.

"How should I know?" Lovino asked, "Do I LOOK like that damn bitch to you?"

"Veh~"

"Wait a minute." Lovino started, "When Mom and Dad's plane crashed, the damn necklace was lost, wasn't it, Feli?"

"That's what I was told." Feliciano noded, "The people told me that our Mom wasn't wearing any jewelry when she was found."

"But she was found twenty-five miles away from the crash."

"Veh~ Maybe someone found her and took all of her jewelry to sell before anyone else found her?"

"That would be my best guess." Lovino shrugged, "I just want to know WHY Clemente would want her necklace."

A week went by, and no interesting events happened. Antonio's furniture was replaced, and the Italian's had a party. Neither of them really enjoyed it, though. They were both still trying to figure out Clemente's motives and where he could be.

"Probably somewhere small and well hidden." Lovino yawned as he and Feliciano walked into Antonio's house.

"Like Liechtenstein?" Feliciano suggested as Antonio walked in the living room.

"Or somewhere that's not well-known."

"Like Liechtenstein?"

"Maybe somewhere in Europe."

"Like Liechtenstein?"

"Somewhere-"

"Like Liechtenstein?"

"What is it with you and your goddamn, current obsession with Liechtenstien? Stein? Liechtenstein?"

"Veh~"

"If we go to Liechtenstein will you be happy?"

"Sí."

"Answer some questions, and we can go." Lovino sighed, "Capital?"

"Vaduz."

"What does it border?"

"Switzerland and Austria."

"Continent?"

"Europe."

"Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?"

"Was that a Monty Python reference?"

"Perhaps."

"Is it an African or European swallow?"

"Nee."

"Lovi, I'm never letting you watch that ever again." Antonio sighed, "Same goes for you, Feli."

"Are you going to try to stop us?" Lovino raised an eyebrow as Feliciano frowned at the Spaniard.

"Um, how about I just not let you watch it in my house?" Antonio backed away, "Would that work?"

"I'm never coming here again." Lovino and Feliciano said in unison.

"I'm never going to win any argument I'm in, am I?"

"You got Lovino to let you call him Lovi." Feliciano replied, "That counts. Plus, you got him to go out with you, and I think that also counts."

"If that's the case than I feel very accomplished." Antonio smiled.

(In Italian)

"Veh~ Lovino, a thought just struck me." Feliciano said.

"What is it?" Lovino asked.

"Before we go to Liechtenstein to look for Clemente, maybe we should go to the crash site and try to find Mom's necklace?"

"Hmm, that would be a good idea." Lovino nodded, "We should try to find the damn thing before Clemente does."

"Sí." Feliciano nodded, "Should we tell the others?"

"Not this time." Lovino shook his head, "Antonio was almost killed last time, and I don't want to die again because of him. I mean, I'm not saying that I wouldn't because I would, but miracles don't happen twice. I'd rather they stay here and be safe."

"Well, as safe as they can get." Feliciano sighed, "I mean, they're friends with US. It doesn't matter where they go. They'll never be safe."

"Well, most of them can take care of themselves." Lovino pointed out.

"But what if Clemente attacks again?" Feliciano asked, "What if he's waiting for us to leave them behind, so he can kidnap one of them again?"

"Okay, what about this?" Lovino began, "How about one of us stays and one of us goes?"

"But who will stay, and who will go?" Feliciano asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Winner goes, and loser stays?"

"Exactly."

Feliciano won.

(In English)

"Um, what was that about?" Antonio asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, you silly, silly Spaniard." Lovino poked Antonio's cheek.

"Uh-huh?" Antonio raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I'll ever understand you, Lovi, but I love you anyway."

"Don't care." Lovino blushed.

"Lovi~" Antonio whined, "Don't you love me, too?"

"Maybe." Lovino glanced down.

Antonio smiled and wrapped his arms around Lovino as Feliciano left the house. He nuzzled the Italian's hair and sighed softly.

"What is it?" Lovino asked blushing.

"You smell nice, Lovi." Antonio breathed.

"Wh-What?!" Lovino's whole face turned redder than it already was.

"Mmhm." Antonio nodded slightly, "There's something about your scent that drives me wild."

"..." Lovino decided not to comment.

"Your scent is like a drug to me, Lovi." Antonio rested his head on Lovino's, "In fact, I think you're like my own personal drug of some sort."

"W-Will you stop talking like that?"

"Like what, Lovi?" Antonio lifted his head and nibbled on the Italian's ear. Then in Lovino's ear, he whispered, "I'm JUST speaking the truth, mi amor."

"W-Well, it just that- I mean, it's-"

"Embarrassing?" Antonio guessed kissing trails down Lovino's neck.

"Y-Yes." Lovino gulped.

"Kesesese. Why is it that almost every time we come in here, Antonio is trying to rape Lovino?"

"Ohohon. Well, you see, Antonio just can't seem to control himself when it comes to his sweet, little Lovi."

"Francis, don't make me kill you." Lovino glared.

"Kesesese. Looks like Lovino didn't want anyone to interrupt."

"Gilbert, I WILL assassinate you." Lovino huffed.

"Ah~ Mis amigos, what is it that I can help you with?" Antonio asked slightly disappointed.

"Ludwig is looking for Feliciano, but no one can find him." Gilbert replied, "We searched the Italian's old house, and noticed that their jet was gone." he looked at Lovino, "Do you know where Feli went?"

"Left already." Lovino sighed leaving Antonio's embrace and sitting on the couch, "Didn't even tell anyone." he looked at the others, "Feli has gone to visit a friend in Italy."

"Really?" Gilbert wasn't so sure, "If that's the case than why didn't he tell anyone?"

"Because Feli left for Italy." Lovino lied smoothly, "That's not exactly a place that you want to be seen with me or him. Now is it?"

"Well, I guess you have a point." Gilbert nodded.

"Sure, but he didn't even tell Ludwig." Francis added, "Are you sure he is just going to visit a FRIEND?"

"Sure as hell, you damn, nosy, French pervert." Lovino glared, "Feliciano would never betray that stupid, German son of a bitch. Hell. He wouldn't even betray his worst enemy."

"True." Francis nodded, "Well, why didn't you go with him?"

"Because I didn't want to." Lovino replied, "Why are you so curious?" he looked around, "And why the hell do I always end up alone with the perverted trio?"

"Fusososo."

"Kesesese."

"Ohohon."

The Bad Touch Trio members began to loom over Lovino, who became very afraid... He ran for the hills... Run, Lovi, run! Run for your virginity!

* * *

... Poor Lovi... It really is too much fun... Torturing him... I'm such an awful person...


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'!... Or not... Welcome back to Around the World and Back Again.

I don't own Hetalia OR Who Wants to be a Millionaire

* * *

Two weeks later, Feliciano still had not returned, and Lovino was becoming very worried. People were starting to notice this, so they asked Antonio what Lovino was worried about. Finally, after three days of being harassed, Antonio also wanted answers. He walked into Lovino's room only to find the Italian reading something on a piece of paper. That was the first thing Antonio noticed. The second was that Lovino, instead of red from embarrassment like normal, was pale and wide-eyed.

"Lovino?" Antonio walked over to the Italian, who jumped, "What's wrong, Lovi?"

Lovino looked at Antonio with eyes full of fear, "Antonio," he paused, "Feliciano has been kidnapped by Clemente."

"What?" Antonio flew to the Italian's side, "How? When? Lovino, where did Feliciano really go?"

"H-He went to the crash site of the plane Mom and Dad died on." Lovino admitted, "He went to go find Mom's necklace."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Antonio questioned.

"I don't know." Lovino was almost in tears, "Antonio, please help me find my brother."

"I'll do whatever I can." Antonio nodded, "I don't know how much help I'll be though."

"I don't care." Lovino sniffed, "Any help is better than none."

"Oh, Lovino, please, don't cry." Antonio held the Italian close.

"I-I'm not gonna cry." Lovino cried.

"Should we tell the others?" Antonio asked.

"L-Let's just tell Ludwig for now."

"Okay." Anonio nodded, "I'll go call him real quick."

And Ludwig came over real quick. However, when he reached Antonio's home, he quickly wished he hadn't come as quickly. A somber Lovino and a worried Antonio was never a good sign. The news about Feliciano must be bad.

Lovino glanced at Ludwig and back at the floor. Antonio's grip on the Italian tightened. Ludwig wasn't quit sure what to do or say. So, he went with the obvious question.

"What's wrong?"

"F-Feliciano's been kidnapped." Lovino murmured, and Ludwig could have almost imagined that he was hearing things.

"Excuse me?"

"Feliciano has been kidnapped by Clemente." Lovino said a little louder, "He went to the damn crash site thing to find Mom's damn necklace, and Clemente was already there. Feliciano was caught off his damn guard, and Clemente kidnapped him."

Ludwig could only stand there with his mouth open like a fish.

"Why didn't you tell anyone where he really went?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't know."

"Where do you think they could be?"

"I don't know."

"What's your plan to find them."

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything?"

"I don't know."

"Is your name Lovino?"

"I don't- Yes."

"Well, you do know something."

"Shut up."

"Are you going to tell anyone else soon?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. It depends."

"On what?"

"How quickly we find out where he is."

"Oh."

"Lovi, what are the countries that Clemente has hideouts in?"

"Italy, America, Canada, Russia, Germany, Spain, Liechtenstein, Mexico, Switzerland, Japan, and North Korea."

"That's a lot of places." Antonio frowned.

"I don't think he's go back to Italy or Spain though." Lovino sighed, "He'd probably go to a country that no one ever thinks about."

"Like Liechtenstein?" Antonio questioned.

"Probably a small one at that."

"Like Liechtenstein?" Ludwig repeated.

Maybe somewhere not well-known."

"Like Liechtenstein?" The German and Spaniard asked.

"Probably on a different continent."

"Like Liechtenstein?" The Spaniard and German sighed.

Somewhere-"

"Like Liechtenstein?"

"What is it with you two and your current obsession with Liechtenstein?!" Lovino threw his hands in the air, "I asked Feli that before he left. Is everyone obsessed with Liechtenstein or something?"

"I don't know." Ludwig and Antonio shrugged.

"If we go to Liechtenstein will the two of you be satisfied?" Lovino sighed.

"Ja."

"Sí."

"Alright. Alright." Lovino rolled his eyes, "Go pack your bags. Maybe we'll get back before tomorrow or during tomorrow."

"Wait, Lovi, how are we gonna get to Liechtenstein?" Antonio asked.

"Jet."

"But Feli took it."

"We have two."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Feliciano was bored, unharmed, and unhappy.

"I can't believe I let my guard down like that." Feliciano sighed, "Well, I'm in Liechtenstein NOW." he glanced around the room. The walls and floor were made of dirt, and he was chained to the wall. There was a metal door with no window or anything that allowed access to look into the room. The only light came from the sun shining out side the lone window on the other side of the room, "I wonder if fratello is worried about me." his stomach growled, "I'm so hungry~" Feliciano heard the door unlock, shut his mouth, and watch as Clemente walked in.

"Where is your mother's necklace?" The older Italian asked.

"I dunno."

"You must know." Clemente glared, "Your mother was not wearing it on her last flight."

"How do you know?"

"I checked."

"What? How?

"Stupid boy, I was the one who CAUSED the crash."

"Y-You? WHY?"

"I want the necklace. I WAS after both necklace and rings, but now that I know how the rings works, I don't want those. Just the necklace."

"I don't know where it is. I thought she was wearing it."

"Do not lie to me." Clemente backhanded Feliciano.

"I'm not lying."

Clemente bitch slapped the younger.

"You can hit me all you want; it won't change the fact that I don't know where it is."

"Let's see if you change your mind after a few days with food or water." Clemente glared and left the room. He locked the door behind him.

"Veh. This cannot go well."

On the jet, Lovino was the pilot. He was better than Feli, but...

"Lovi~ Stop with the flips. Por favor!" Antonio was holding on to his seat for dear life.

"I knew it was a bad idea to eat before we left." Ludwig looked sick.

"Wimps." Lovino muttered before quitting his death stunts.

"Are we almost there?" Ludwig asked as he tried to NOT throw up.

"Almost." Lovino nodded.

* * *

Poor Feli... In my defense, I've got nothing against the Vargas brothers... Lovino happens to be one of my favorite characters. Feliciano is too... I just like torturing people in all possible ways.


	5. Chapter 5

I only have one thing to say... I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

When Antonio, Lovino, and Ludwig arrived in Liechtenstein, Ludwig thought of a question.

"Lovino, do you know WHERE Clemente's base is here?"

... "No. No, I don't."

"Great." Ludwig sighed.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing everything." Lovino glared, "Stupid potato eater."

"I am not blaming you." Ludwig sighed.

"Well, it sure as hell sounded like you were." Lovino replied.

"Lovi, let's just try to find Feli." Antonio tried to sooth the angry Italian, "Okay? Forget how much you hate Ludwig, and at least attempt to work with him. For Feliciano's sake."

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything." Lovino huffed.

"Of course." Antonio nodded, "So, where should we start?!"

"Why don't we just ask residents if they've seen anything unusual." Ludwig suggested.

"That's the first good idea I've ever heard from you." Lovino agreed.

... "I take back what I said earlier." Antonio backed away, "Please, fight all you want. When the two of you agree on something, it scares me very much."

"Tough." Lovino and Ludwig shrugged. Then they glared at each other.

Antonio sighed and walked over to a little girl, "Excuse me, señorita."

"Ja?" the girl looked at the Spaniard, "Was ist das?"

"Erm, Ich spreche kein Deutsch."

"Nun, ich spreche kein Englisch."

Spanisch?"

"Nein."

... "Ludwig, come here!" Antonio looked at the German, "Please talk to her. I can't speak German. Very well."

"Why the hell can you speak German at all?" Lovino asked as he and Ludwig walked over to the Spaniard.

"I pick up on some things."

"Whatever." Lovino sighed.

"Lovi~" Antonio whined as the Italian followed the German to the girl, "Please, don't be mad at me~ Blame it on Ludwig and Gilbert. They're the ones who speak German all the time! Well, mainly blame Gilbert because he's the one that I mainly hang out with. Well, I would really appreciate it if you didn't blame anyone especially not them because I would hate it if you banned me from hanging out with them because I would go against your order even though I love you."

"Antonio, shut up."

"But-But, Lovi, te amo~" Antonio wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist.

"G-Get off me, you tomato idiot!" Lovino blushed, but he did nothing to try to get away from the Spaniard's grasp.

"But, Lovi, te amo." Antonio nuzzled Lovino's neck.

"O-Oi! Stop that!" Lovino's face reddened some, and he tried to escape his Spaniard's grasp.

"Not until you forgive me~" Antonio kissed Lovino's cheek.

"A-Alright! Alright! You're forgiven!" Lovino tried to push Antonio away as Ludwig stared at the two.

The German coughed, and the lovers stared at him. Lovino succeeded in pushing the Spaniard away, and Antonio pouted like a little child.

"Well, did you find anything out?" Lovino's face slowly turned its natural color.

"She said that a foreigner came through a while ago with someone who looked like he either didn't want to be here or with him."

"Did she tell what they looked like?" Antonio asked sneaking his arms back around his Italian's waist from behind. Lovino sighed and rolled his eyes, but he didn't protest at the Spaniard's actions.

"The older had black hair und green eyes, und the younger was a brunette with brown eyes und a curl like yours but on the other side." Ludwig replied.

"Well, at least we know that we're in the right country." Antonio's smile brightened.

"Yea, but we still don't know where they are exactly." Lovino sighed as Antonio rested his head on the smaller's shoulder.

"The girl said something about Clemente und Feliciano heading towards Dei Alte Bibliothek." Ludwig added.

Lovino blinked, "The what?"

"The Old Library." The blond repeated in English, "It's the oldest library in this country." (A/N: As far as I'm concerned this place is totally made up!)

"Where is it?" Antonio questioned.

Ludwig coughed and eyed around, "Somewhere around here."

Lovino glared at the German, "Well, this may take some time." he sighed and looked at the sun set, "Something tells me we're going to be here longer than I hoped."

"Things rarely go the way you want them to, Lovi." Antonio stated, "Haven't you learned this by now?"

"Oh, would you just be quiet?!" Lovino shouted, "Who asked you anyway?"

Antonio sighed, "Lo siento, Lovi."

"Whatever." He turned to the German, "Oi, potato bastard, where's the nearest hotel?"

"I should have you know that I've never been here before, so I don't know."

"Read the fucking signs, dumbass!"

... "Over there." Ludwig pointed to a building that was a bit larger than normal.

"See? Now was that so hard?" Lovino rolled his eyes and began walking toward the building. Antonio and Ludwig followed after.

They checked into the hotel with the help of Ludwig's German-ness. Hurray for making up words...

The hotel room was smallish. There were two beds. One of them was for two people and the other was for one. It was rather obvious how that was going to work out.

There was also a map of tourist attractions. Die Alte Bibliothek was one of them.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure, it's closed right now." Ludwig began, "Well, head over there first thing tomorrow."

"Who the fuck died and made you king of the goddamn world, potato bastard?" Lovino scowled. He did NOT like the sound of the German being in control.

"Can you speak German?"

"... No..."

"Can you read a map?"

"... Not really..."

"Can you get people to shut up just by sighing in annoyance?"

"... In my dreams..."

"Is my point clear yet?"

"... Crystal..."

Antonio chuckled sheepishly, "Oh, don't worry, Lovi. You only have to listen to Ludwig until we leave the country."

"But that could take forever..." Lovino pouted and sat on the bed for two, "Why can't we just break into the library thing now, find Feliciano, and leave?"

"Lovi, mi amor, you might have the skills to do that," The Spaniard sat beside him, "but Ludwig and I don't."

"Then let me-"

"No."

"But-"

"No way."

"Please?"

"No how."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"...PLEEEAAASE?!"

"Lovino..." Antonio sighed, "You know that I think it's too dangerous, right?"

"Yes..."

"I'd never let you go somewhere by yourself if I thought it to be dangerous."

"You're no fun..."

"Lo siento." Antonio kissed Lovino.

When Ludwig said 'first thing in the morning' he meant it. Lovino reckoned it wasn't even 6:00. He defiantly hadn't gotten enough beauty sleep. It was going to be a rough day for him, and he promised it would be a rough day fo Ludwig, too.

"Well, you should have went to sleep instead of flirting with Antonio all night." Ludwig shrugged obviously not tired at all.

Even Antonio, who was always full of life, looked ready to kill the German right then and there. Feliciano didn't have to know... The Spaniard sighed irritably, "Ludwig, amigo, don't you think it's a bit EARLY?"

"No, the brochure found says the library opens incredibly early and closes early everyday. Except on Sunday when it's closed all day."

"What sort of crazy people own that place?" Lovino groaned, "Why wouldn't someone want to get up everyday like this?"

"They probably go to sleep earlier than we did." Ludwig replied, "Now let's go. I want to find Feliciano and get home as soon as possible."

"We all do." Lovino huffed, "Don't make it seem like you're the only one who cares about Feli."

"My apologize."

Antonio could only sigh. The tsundere Italian and blonde German would never learn to get along...

Feliciano was starving. He didn't think it was possible to get any hungrier. He wasn't going to give up hope though. He knew his friends would find him eventually. He just wished Clemente would stop dropping by. It was getting rather annoying. Feliciano would scowl every time the older Italian paid a visit... This was one of those times.

"Oh, wipe that expression off your face." Clemete rolled his eyes, "You act like you hate me or something."

"I think saying that I hate you is an understatement." Feliciano replied bitterly.

"You make it seem like I've starved you."

"You have."

"Oh. That's right." Clemente laughed, "Anyway, I came down here to tell you that we're changing locations." he smirked, "You're brother, fiancé, and that annoying Spaniard are here in Liechtenstein, and they're heading here to Dei Alte Bibliothek."

Feliciano didn't know whether to smile or keep scowling. On one hand, his friends were coming. On the other hand, Clemente was apparently taking them somewhere different. But where? he just said that they were changing locations. Were they leaving the country? The entire continent? Or just the building?

Would Lovino, Ludwig, and Antonio arrive soon enough? Or would they get there to late?

"You know, Clemente began, "if you would just tell me where your mother's necklace is, you wouldn't have to go through this."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know where it is?" Feliciano sighed, "You can starve me, hit me, move me from location to location, and ask me as many times as you want. It will never change the fact that I don't know where it is."

"So stubborn."

"Tch."

"You're starting to sound like Lovino."

* * *

And there you have it, folks!

The girl in the beginning of this chapter... I don't know who she was, but there is a possibility that she could have been Lillian. I dunno. She could have been, but at the same time she might not have been.

So, Ludwig's in charge, and Clemente is taking Feli somewhere else. Don't know where yet... Guess I should figure that out! Heehee!

I really love reviews~


	6. Chapter 6

I'm alive! The internet came back, so now I can post more stuff! Hallelujah! Anyone wanna celebrate with me?  
I don't own Hetalia  
Oh, it feels so wonderful to type those words again. I'm so happy!

* * *

Antonio, Lovino, and Ludwig were inside the library, looking for anything suspicious. It was more difficult than they originally thought it would be. The library had three floors and an endless supply of books. Finding anything at all would be a time-consuming task.

"Do we even know what we're looking for?" Ludwig sighed, "Because I'm certainly clueless."

"Oh? You're clueless? It must be the end of the world." Lovino huffed, "Looks like we're in the same boat." he looked at his boyfriend, "Antonio, any ideas?"

"Lovino, mi amor, haven't you learned by now that I'm always clueless?" Antonio smiled sheepishly.

The Italian glared at the Spaniard, "Oh, you're useless." he looked around, "Hm... If I were an evil psychopath in search of jewelry hiding in a library in Liechtenstein, where would I be?"

"A library in Liechtenstein." Antonio replied.

"Thank you, smartass." Lovino once again sent a look of death at his lover.

"Alright, let's not fight right now." Ludwig sighed, "I'm pretty sure we have more important things to do."

"Yea, yea, shut the fuck up, you damn potato bastard."

"You seem to be in a worse mood than usual."

Lovino stared at Ludwig like the German was an idiot, "Right... Because being in a giant library in Liechtenstein while looking for your little brother, who has been kidnapped by some psychopath, won't put you in a bad mood. Oh, yea! I forgot to mention we have no idea where to begin the search. Right. I have no reason to be in a bad mood. Fuck you, damn it."

The blonde took a step back, "Just calm down, okay? Nothing will get accomplished if you panic like this."

"Panic? Panic?! I'm not fucking panicking, damn it! And even if I was, you can't blame me! I mean, why the HELL aren't YOU fucking panicking? He's YOUR fucking fiancé, you uncaring bastard!"

Ludwig glared at the Italian, "Don't you dare say that I don't care. I care about him more than you believe. MUCH more than you believe. I love him, and saying otherwise is like saying that you don't love Antonio."

"Don't compare my relationship with yours, damn it! They're completely different!"

Antonio had wandered off, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. It's not that he wouldn't stand up for Lovino, but Ludwig was kind of scary when he was angry. Of course, if push came to shove, the Spaniard would willingly punch the German's face through a titanium wall. Antonio went up to the second floor to look around. Nothing really caught his eye on the first. Really, the only thing he gained from the first floor was a headache.

"Those two will never get along, will they?" He sighed and stopped in front of a door with a small sticky note on it. Looking closely, he saw that there were smallish words.

Looking for Feli? Too bad. We've already left the country. Where could we be now?

Are we even still in Europe? Whether you find out or not is completely your problem.

Buona fortuna,

Clemente

Antonio sighed, took the sticky note, and opened the door. He walked through and down some steps before coming to another door. Opening this one, he came to a room. He had a feeling that Feliciano had been here. The Spanaird walked farther into the room, trying to find a clue or something as to where Clemente and Feliciano might have gone.

He found one.

In the dirt floor there was something written:

Sonoran Desert

Antonio blinked and looked at the writing. He quickly turned around and ran back to Lovino and Ludwig... Hopefully, they hadn't killed each other... When he reached the two, the first thing he noticed was the atmosphere. It wasn't exactly friendly. Antonio could only guess that something had been said and it truly hurt the other. The only question was: Who said what?

Lovino was the first to notice Antonio. He smiled weakly, "Find anything?"

"Well, I found a note that said they've left." Antonio replied, "I found a room that didn't seem to be part of the library, and in the dirt was Feliciano's handwriting. I think they've gone to Sonoran Desert."

"Mexico?" Ludwig sighed, "Well, that great. We get to go back to North America. This is going to end up as some sort of wild goose chase."

Antonio looked at both his fiancé and future-brother-in-law. He frowned slightly, "Well, as long as we find Feliciano in the end, it'll be worth it, ¿no?"

"... Yea." Lovino nodded, "Let's just go since they aren't here anymore. I knew we shouldn't have stayed the night in that hotel."

Ludwig just sighed and looked away, "Let's just go."

So, they went to the jet and Lovino flew them to the Sonoran Desert. Ludwig decided to come up with future-problem like the worry-wart he was.

"The desert is pretty big." The German began, "How do we know where to begin?"

"The library was pretty damn big, too." Lovino replied.

"The desert is bigger." Ludwig stated, "Besides, even if we do find him, what about Clemente. You died the last time you fought him."

Antonio flinched, "But everything was okay in the end last time."

"No, if everything was okay in the end, we wouldn't be HERE now, would we?"

"... You're just stressed. Calm down, okay?"

"The potato bastard couldn't be calmer." Lovino scoffed, "Can't you tell? He doesn't care at all."

"Didn't we JUST have this conversation? I care just as much as you, if not more!" Ludwig almost shouted.

"Bitch, please, that's my little brother. There's no way you could care as much as me."

"Yea? Well, he's MY fiancé."

"He's a blood-relative."

"He's so much better than you."

Antonio couldn't believe his ears. Had Ludwig really just went there. He looked at angrily at the German, "That's not a fair thing to say. Besides, Lovino is far better."

Lovino stayed silent and kept his eyes on the sky as he tried to block out the words of the Spaniard and German. That was the second time Ludwig had said that. The first was in the library. Lovino wasn't going to lie. Those words cut him like a sharp knife. A really sharp knife with a poisonous blade. But, that's what it always felt like when someone he trusted used those words against him even in a simple, petty argument.

Sure, Lovino acted like he didn't like the German, but that was because the blonde was dating Feliciano. The older of the Vargas brothers was just protective.

Sure, as of now he and Ludwig weren't exactly seeing eye to eye, but that was only because Ludwig didn't seem to care very much. Lovino just wanted to see if Ludwig really loved Feliciano and how much.

Lovino decided the best thing to do was just focus on flying to Mexico.

"He thinks I don't care about Feliciano."

"No, that's not it at all. He just wants to see how much you care about him. To say you don't care about Feli is like saying Lovi doesn't care about me. A laugh. Anyway, you can't blame him for not being in a bad mood. His brother HAS been kidnapped."

"Lovino's always like this though. He's cruel to everyone who tries to be nice to him. I don't see how you put up with it. Everytime I try to grin and bare it, he tries to kill me. Either that or he uses a few choice words."

"Well, you're not very good at grinning anyway." Antonio pointed out, "Anyway, you just have to look past the violence and words. Deep down he means well, but because no one tries to see that, his hurt turns into actual anger because he doesn't know how else to let it out. After all, he's never really had anyone to talk to before, you know."

Ludwig sighed and looked at Lovino, "Well, how do you know when he's really upset."

"Well, he gets really quiet." Antonio began, "And when you try to talk to him his answers are short and completely to the point." he looked from Ludwig to Lovino to the blonde, "I think you should apologize. After all, what you said to him, he actually believes it because of things that have happened. You really should refrain from saying awful things like that."

"He started it..." The German mumbled.

The Spaniard laughed, "You really are Gilly's kid brother, aren't ya?" he sighed, "Even if that may be true, you should still saying something. If you don't the flight may be a little quiet."

"How can it be quiet when you're here?" Ludwig rolled his eyes, but he stood no one the less and sat in the seat nearest to Lovino's. He looked at he Italian and then to some passing clouds. How was he supposed to handle this situation? Did he just come out and apologize or did he gradually make his way there?

"... rry..."

Ludwig looked at Lovino, who seemed to be completely focused on flying. Apparently, that was not the case. The German blinked, "Excuse me?"

The Italian scowled, "Sorry."

"For what?" Ludwig was astonished. Lovino had beat him to the punch. Wasn't it HE who came to apologize? Yet, here was Lovino flying a plane and saying he was sorry.

"Arguing with you."

"No, I'm the sorry one." Ludwig stated, "I should have realized you were just being protective of your brother, and I shouldn't have said what I did."

... Lovino thought about that last part, "So... What? You don't think Feli's better than me? What kind of fiancé are you?"

The German was officially at a loss of what to do, "So, you get upset when I say what I think, but then you get upset when I apologize?"

"You're damned if you do, and damned if you don't, but you had better fucking believe that my fratello is the most perfect person in the whole goddamn universe, bastard."

Ludwig smiled slightly, "I do. Feliciano definitely the most wonderful person."

"You had better keep trying to get on my good side."

"You have a good side?!" Ludwig mock gasped.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Haha. Very funny." He wouldn't admit it but he did want to laugh at the stupid joke. He smirked, "I didn't know you had the capability to joke."

The German twitched and tried not to smile, "Well, even an ammature could joke about something funny like you."

"Oh? You think I'm funny? Well, I think you're a riot."

"You're absurd."

"You're a bastard."

"You're cantankerous."

"Oh? Big words? Alright. You're disingenuous."

Hmhm. You're too easy-going."

"... You're a fucking bastard."

"What? But-"

"Nope. Don't wanna hear it. Fucking starts with an F. Now it's you're turn. G."

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "You're, uh... A gangster?"

"Yup. Anyway, you're a hag."

"You're an idler."

You're a joke."

Meanwhile, Antonio was forcing a smile, "Can tell if they're joking or if they mean every word being said... I guess I shouldn't interrupt though... Though I do wonder what cantankerous and disingenuous mean... I guess it doesn't matter. I'll probably never hear those words again in my life... Unless they do this again later in life, but I doubt they'd use the same insults... Why am I talking to myself?

Ludwig sighed, "You're obdurate."

Lovino huffed, "Potato bastard."

"Queer."

"So are you, ya damn... Reindeer."

"That doesn't even make sense, you sadist."

"Never said it had to, ya tacky German"

"You're unbelievable..."

"Yea? Well, you're vacuous."

"Wallflower."

"... Fuck... X... Um... Uh.. You... Let me think... You obviously... have... xenophobia?"

"... Is it because I'm German?"

"It was the only thing I could think of!"

"You're yellow."

"What...?"

"Cowardly."

"I will kill you, you, um, zebra!"

"Are we done now?'

"Was that Z?"

"Ja."

"Then we are done."

"Um..."

Ludwig and Lovino looked back and saw Antonio, who seemed to be very confused.

The Spaniard knew who had been forgotten but didn't really care. At least Ludwig and Lovino weren't trying to kill each other. He coughed awkwardly, "So... What was that all about?"

"... Dunno." Lovino shrugged.

"Lovino started it." Ludwig added.

The Italian glared at the German, "What? No way. It was you."

"Why... Why don't we just focus on getting to Mexico...?" Antonio suggested weakly.

* * *

Aw~ Ludwig and Lovino were bonding! Sure, they were calling each other awful things, but they're practically family now! They even act like it. Poor Antonio was so confused though.


End file.
